


One Touch,One Kiss

by Formoo_sandy



Category: Merc Storia (Video Game), メルクストーリア–愈术士と铃のしらべ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formoo_sandy/pseuds/Formoo_sandy





	One Touch,One Kiss

莱因哈特的手扒在玻璃墙上，努力张望着希望有人能帮他解除这个困境，但没过多久他就放弃了，他的腿很酸，要维持这个姿势实在有些困难。他发誓下次回来的时候会让奥黛特作出忏悔的。但鉴于那位所长的护短程度，他也无法确保自己是否能获得伤害赔偿。莱因哈特往研究所的大门方向边走边忧郁地想，至少找到办法把他的身体变回来——假如有人能认出这具克洛雷鲁的身体原本是一个人类的话。

“研究所因工作人员外出调研，暂时关闭。”

“骗人的吧……”

 

 

 

-雪之国边境-

 

“真的没关系吗队长？果然还是我……”

“别犯傻了瓦雷利，现在正是需要你在大小姐的家人面前表现的时候，索菲亚小姐一定也很紧张吧，你可不能掉链子啊！而且那边的研究所说了会有人来接应我的，是很轻松的工作啊！科学之国是什么样呢……真是让人期待！”

“既然队长这么说……我明白了，我会好好表现的，队长也是，在那边玩的开心点啊！”

“唔唔，说不定这次会邂逅异国的淑媛然后共坠爱河——”

“队长……”

 

到头来，莱因哈特还是得自己想办法，阿玛莉艾作为这次研究发布会的发起人，早早动身前往了别的城市……独自在街上游荡的莱因哈特往商店的橱窗里看了一眼，对自己搭在脑袋上的一对耳朵叹息。

然后他就看到玻璃上映出了一个男子震惊的脸。

“……”

“不不不我一定是看错了魔宠怎么会叹气……”

“…………”

“真的叹气了？！”

“………………”

 

莱因哈特又一次坐到研究所紧闭的门前，因为身边这个自称雪国边境调查队的男子说自己迷路了，而接应他的人也联系不上。

“好奇怪啊，我确实是收到了联络的电话才把材料带过来的……”青年皱着眉头看着告示。

“汪！”我提醒过你。

“嗯？嗯，谢谢你小家伙，特意给我带路。”

“汪汪！”你为什么不再打一次电话呢？

“什么？你是饿了吗？好吧，我们先去吃饭吧！”

“汪汪汪汪！”先打电话啊！

“我知道你也很饿，毕竟已经是下午两点了，这就带你去咯！”

“汪！”这里我比你熟。

一只手，比莱因哈特想象的要大的手，托住了他，头顶传来一阵舒适的轻抚，让他情不自禁把下巴搭到对方肩膀上。说起来他是有些饿了。

 

 

莱因哈特对现状暂时地失去了思考能力。

为什么他非得被一个认识不超过一天的陌生男子帮忙洗澡呢？

他挣扎着想往浴室外面溜，但对一只手就能抓牢他的对象，这个举动只是白费力气。

 

“别害怕，小家伙，只是热水和魔宠香波，你不会想让胸毛沾着汤汁睡觉吧？放松，我保证很快就好。”

“汪汪！”你能换种说法吗！

努力催眠自己现在是魔宠，洗浴不方便，确实需要他人帮忙，而眼前的人并不认识自己，莱因哈特熬过了这尴尬的时刻，并在对方用吹风机给他吹干毛发时原谅了他——这是因为克洛雷鲁的特性，他想，他自己吹毛发，呃，他是说头发的时候并没有这么舒适的体验。

“好啦，小家伙，你今晚可以在沙发上休息，托你的福我也需要去洗个澡了。”

“汪！”我也不想的！

“哈哈哈，很好很好，活力十足嘛！”

然后莱因哈特目瞪口呆地看着青年开始毫无顾忌地脱衣服。没错，他根本来不及抗议，对方就迅速地把上衣脱了下来，最糟糕的是，青年仅仅把玻璃门拉起来却没有放下浴帘——他总算从冲击中回过神来，尽快将爪子搭在眼睛上，但青年修长有力的双腿却暂时无法从视网膜上消去了。

 

 

巴尔特洛梅从浴室里出来时，那只银色的克洛雷鲁已经蜷在床尾睡着了，他尽可能轻地坐到床沿，用手指一下一下地拨弄着魔宠有些凌乱的毛发，感受着指尖传递过来的温度。它真的很可爱，他想。

就在这时电话响了，他起身去接：“这里是巴尔特洛梅——瓦雷利？你还没休息吗？嗯，这边的研究员好像临时外出了……噢噢这就没办法了，看来我要在这里多呆两天了。嗯？没问题没问题我一定马上就能邂逅我的真命天女！！你才是应该担心自己能不能过未来丈母娘的眼吧！哈哈哈哈哈好啦不说了我要睡了！晚安！”

放下电话，巴尔特洛梅转过身，发现小家伙已经睁开了眼睛直直地看着这边。他回到床边，摸了摸克洛雷鲁的头：“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”

显而易见。

但莱因哈特没有出声，用头顶了顶巴尔特洛梅的手掌，示意他继续。

“瓦雷利是我的队员，也是我工作的搭档，我一直很依赖他……毕竟我只有力量这个优点，哈哈。”

“他遇见了索菲亚小姐，那个女孩很好，很聪明也很可爱，而且勇敢……我想过不了多久他们就会结婚的……这样不受欢迎的单身汉就只有我啦……”

“汪！”

“我没事啦……因为瓦雷利是我唯一的朋友，感觉……”

他没有说下去，又一次摸了摸莱因哈特的头。这抚摸很轻，很温柔，让人很难和他说的“只有力量”联系到一起。莱因哈特站起来扑到青年胸口趴了下去。

“汪！”

“哇！怎么……你在安慰我吗？”

 

是你先开口的。

 

“谢谢……”巴尔特洛梅的手掌抚过他的脊背，他不禁放松了身体。

好吧——他的眼皮合上的速度比任何一次都快——这足够作为回报了。

 

 

莱因哈特的耳朵动了动，捕捉到了窗外的鸟鸣，接着他抽动鼻尖，闻到了魔宠香波的味道，来源除了他自己，还有仍在沉睡的青年。他尝试思考一个人要怎么弄混魔宠香波和沐浴露，但这里面找不到什么逻辑，同时他也意识到自己在对方怀里睡了一晚，他努力蹬动四条小短腿，试图让青年的手臂挪开。巴尔特洛梅很快醒了，眼睛都没睁开迷迷糊糊地说早上好，顺手挠了挠他的耳朵——再多挠挠——把他小心地拨到一边，翻身起床。

“汪！”不——

“稍微等我一下，这就带你出门噢！”

“汪汪！”莱因哈特泄气地趴在床上，觉得自己需要找本书来指导对方理解克洛雷鲁的声音。他闻到青年的气味走远，牙膏和水的味道，水声停止，那气味又走近了，一只带着水珠的手揉了揉他的头。

“走吧，我们去吃点东西。”

“汪！”

莱因哈特从床上一跃而下，在心里安慰自己这只是魔宠的天性影响。

 

比起雪之国，这座城市要温暖得多，巴尔特洛梅没有穿他平时的衣服，连帽衫和休闲裤，搭配着他忘记使用发胶而垂顺下来的额发，看起来就是个普通的年轻人带着魔宠散步。从出门到抵达食品店，这对组合吸引了众多毛绒爱好者的目光。

“你们看那只克洛雷鲁，和主人一样的挑染！”

“主人把菜单放到它面前了！还问它要不要吃！”

“它还能自己点餐！真可爱！”

“城里能不能开家克洛雷鲁主题咖啡店啊……我也想被克洛雷鲁包围……”

 

“………………”

“……………………”

虽然没有明说，但巴尔特洛梅那仿佛坐在热碳上的样子让莱因哈特产生了一点奇妙的感情。

“汪！”

“嗯？为什么咬我的裤脚……等一下，别跑那么快！对不起钱放这了！”

巴尔特洛梅迈开他的腿一路奔跑，追着克洛雷鲁穿过人群和街道，直到公园一个安静的角落，魔宠才终于停下来，伸出舌头不停喘气。

“怎么突然跑起来了……你是想把我带到这里来？”

“汪！”噢克洛雷鲁的汗腺为什么在舌头上呢，他不想再这么傻地伸着舌头了。

“这里就没有人一直盯着我了，你真的好聪明！”

“汪汪！”我当然是。

“愈术士说魔宠能理解人类，我现在相信了……我甚至没有意识到我想躲开人群……而你明白了，这真是，真是不可思议……”

巴尔特洛梅蹲了下来，把他抱在怀里。

一种和手指不一样的触感落在额头上。

“你真的很了不起。”

 

因为我是天才。

 

莱因哈特把前爪搭上了青年的衣服，放任了对方把他托在手里。

 

 

傍晚时分，他们回到旅馆，遇到了意外的访客。

“巴尔特洛梅！”

“巴尔特洛梅先生！”

“优，还有梅露可！你们怎么会在这里！”

“汪！”愈术士！

“因为加墨先生说城里最近有个大型活动，所以就干劲满满地来了！”

“巴尔特洛梅怎么会带着魔宠？还有这个挑染……嗯？！”

“这个是它本来就有的，和我一样感觉很帅呢！”

“难，难道说……”

“汪汪汪！”

 

看着小个子的愈术士急切地对电话的另一头说话，巴尔特洛梅坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭地抚摸莱因哈特。

“你不开心吗？马上就要回家了啊。”

“…………”

“第一眼我就知道你是走丢的魔宠，虽然爪子沾到了泥，其他部分的毛却很干净，也完全不怕人……这是被好好照顾了证明啊，你的家人一定很关心你。”

“………………”

“虽然只有两天，我也很开心能遇到你这样的朋友喔！”

 

我也……

 

 

莱因哈特睁开眼睛，意识到自己躺在制药室的休息间里。为了保证研制药性的稳定，有时候他会在这里呆上好几天。

那个香波的味道不见了。

“早上好，睡得怎么样？”粉发的少女从门边探出头，“有没有哪里不舒服？所长说药剂可能会有一点后遗症。”

“我没事，已经完全恢复了……”他看了看阿玛莉艾，本来想问你怎么提前回来了，话到嘴边突然意识过来，“让你担心了，抱歉。”

“喔喔，莱因哈特居然这么说……你也稍微成熟了点呢！”

“我撤回。”

“是因为捡到你的那个人？”

“没有。”

“骗人，你还特地去舔了人家的鼻子！我可是录下来了！”

“！为什么要录像啊？！是因为变成克洛雷鲁的影响，行为有些同化了而已！快删掉……”

“嘻嘻我拒绝！”

 

………………

 

-雪之国边境-

“队长，为什么你会买魔宠香波？”

“啊！那个是别人的……”

“谁会用魔宠香波洗澡啊？”

“……”

“你不用发胶看起来就是另一个人呢。”

“我觉得用发胶很帅啊！”

“那你这次没有带发胶，有没有女孩子和你说话啊？除了商店店员。”

“当，当然有，是粉色头发的美少女喔！还夸我人很好呢！”

“真是的……不管怎么说欢迎回来，队长！”

“瓦雷利……嗯，以后也请多关照啦！”

 

 

 

瓦雷利，21岁，性别男，爱好女，出生雪之国，任职于第五边境调查队，自从入队以来一直兢兢业业勤勤恳恳，准时上班从不早退，为维护队伍的良好工作氛围贡献巨大，直到上周他为了见女友家长请了一周假……

“打扰了，请问巴尔特洛梅队长在吗？我是莱因哈特·兰贝鲁特，科学之国的药剂师，有一些课题研究方面的问题想要咨询于他。”

瓦雷利把这位就差没在身上挂着“高冷的天才”牌子的年轻人迎进屋子，一边思考着队长居然能和科学家搞在一起，咳，他的意思是相识，难道他们要讨论挑染药水吗？

“我叫瓦雷利，是这里的副队长，你找队长的话，他现在在常规巡逻，应该马上就回来了……”

“你就是瓦雷利？”

“嗯？虽然这个名字不算少见，不过这一带叫瓦雷利的人应，应该就我……”瓦雷利说不下去了，对面科学家用像要就地解剖他的眼神仔细打量着他，队长，你在人家地盘上做了什么啊快回来——

“我回来啦！今天有点冷我们去镇上吃饭吧——”

“队长！！！”你终于回来了！！！

“巴尔特洛梅。”

“嗯？你是？”

“…………前两天承蒙你照顾，我来还你忘记带走的衣服。”

“队长？！”

 

END

没乐，爽完就跑，真他妈刺激


End file.
